Games Ferals Play
by Magnus The Wolf
Summary: A special little one shot story portraying loves playful side...femslash again and dedicated to KLD for the inspiration ;)


_Relation to other stories: Stand alone._

_Disclaimer: Characters aren't owned by me, just appearing in my story featuring the characters of Mutant X._

**Games Ferals Play**

"You know you can't hide from me, Emma," Shalimar said as she walked slowly through Sanctuary's dark and empty halls. "I can smell your fear." She turned a corner and peered around it for any sign of her prey. She stood still for a moment and listened to the silence all around her. "And when I find you, you're gonna pay."

Shalimar turned and made her way down the next hallway keeping her yellow eyes focused as she scanned the near pitch black atmosphere. She breathed deeper, tracking the scent of her prey. She was close by now.

Shalimar lightened her footsteps so she could continue to walk unheard by the psionic as she made her way down the hall. She could smell her getting closer with every step she took.

"You'll be sorry you ever messed with me," she warned as she approached the end of the hallway. She turned to her right to notice her bedroom door slightly opened. She stuck out her hand and nudged the door open more. She leaned her head forward and peeked inside, taking in a deep breath as she did so.

Her attention was diverted from the room however, as she heard an unsteady breathing from behind her. She turned around to face the closet door to her left and a wicked grin spread across her face as her eyes locked onto it. She shifted herself to the middle of the hall and slowly reached for the closet doorknob. She felt the coolness of the knob under her warm flesh as she gripped it tightly. She slowly began to turn the knob and then quickly flung it open. Emma gasped as soon as she did so and Shalimar grinned at her accomplishment.

Shalimar fiercely lunged herself forward to the back of the closet where the psionic had pushed herself as if to better hide her body. She reached out with both her hands and grabbed the psionics shoulders and dragged her from the comfort of her hiding place. She back kicked the door open more and pulled the psionic into the hall. She wrapped her left arm around the back of Emma's neck and kicked the bedroom door open as well. She threw the psionic forward until they both entered the bedroom and pushed her onto the bed. Emma quickly stood up and took a few steps towards Shalimar only to find herself being pushed to the floor by the feral, her eyes still glowing yellow at her.

As soon as Emma found herself on the floor Shalimar was on top of her pinning her down. Shalimar pushed the psionics legs aside and gripped her wrists with her hands, holding her down. Emma squirmed as best she could and tried to break free from the ferals grip. She tried to use her legs to kick her off but Shalimar took both the psionics wrists in one hand leaving the other free to fend off her legs with ease.

"Apologize or else!" the feral ordered.

"Never!"

Emma wiggled harder under the feral but found it was no use as she couldn't break free with force. She grinned up at her attacker and sent a psionic blast straight into Shalimar's forehead. Shalimar staggered back and only slightly released her hold on the psionics wrists but Emma took full advantage of it and pulled her arms free. She reached to her side and found Shalimar's drill still on her floor by the foot of the bed. She lifted it and pushed the button causing it to start up. She stood up and realized the feral still stood between her and the exit. Shalimar turned back and quickly jumped from her position on all fours and lunged at the psionics threatening stance. She grabbed the drill with her left hand and wrestled it out of Emma's grip, pointing it at her instead. Emma fought back the feral as much as she could but soon found she'd been backed up to the bed and tumbled down to the sheets beneath. Shalimar forced herself atop the psionic still holding the drill to her chest. Emma lifted her knees in defense and attempted to kick the feral between the legs. She only half completed her mission when Shalimar realized her legs would cause her problems and quickly used her free hand to throw both Emma's legs onto the bed. She pushed the psionics knees up and forced herself forward until she was straddling her. She reached for the drill with her other hand, causing it to bump into the psionics wrist, cutting her. She yanked the drill free from the psionics hold and threw it behind them. She grabbed hold of the psionics wrists once more and held them tightly, brining them in forward along with Emma's arms until her elbows pushed into her own chest. Shalimar pushed down and put more pressure onto Emma's chest all the while gleaming into her fearful blue eyes.

"Tell me you're sorry," she instructed the psionic.

"I'm not sorry."

"Say it!"

"No, I didn't do anything," Emma protested.

Shalimar pushed harder on the psionics arms causing them both to bounce a little on the mattress.

"Ow!" Emma cried out and tried to rearrange her wrists as they were beginning to hurt from the ferals strong hold on them. She tried fighting with her legs once more but found she couldn't move the feral.

"Ow," she bit out again and wiggled her wrists in the ferals grip.

"Does that hurt?" Shalimar asked while still looking down into Emma's eyes below her.

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll loosen up a little," Shalimar said and slightly released some of her grip on the psionic allowing her to wiggle in her hold although it was clear Shalimar was still in control. Emma tried to remove her wrists from the grip but Shalimar's own arms would follow hers whenever she'd move and try to pull them away. "Now tell me you're sorry."

"No."

"Then we're gonna stay here all night," Shalimar threatened. She tightened her hold once again and pushed against the psionic. She soon loosened it slightly once more and brought her face closer to Emma's.

"Ok," Emma said and began to smile.

"Fine."

Shalimar grinned back and Emma could see how playful she was as well.

Emma looked around and pretended not to be bothered by their current position though she continued to squirm under the ferals hold.

"And I want you to tell me you're sorry for using your powers on me," Shalimar demanded.

"Nope," Emma answered, her playfulness quickly showing through. "Come on let me up, Shal," Emma pleaded.

"Say you're sorry first."

Shalimar's hold on the psionics wrists had loosened and Emma's wiggle had done so as well, informing the feral she really didn't want to be out of her grip. Shalimar smiled down at the psionic beneath her and Emma offered the same smile in return. Soon enough Emma wasn't even trying to get out from her hold and the two were simply holding hands as their arms danced slowly. Shalimar grinned down and interlocked their fingers but slightly squeezed the psionics hands.

"I won't say it," Emma informed, determined to hold her position.

Shalimar sighed and looked upwards towards the ceiling. She let her thoughts overtake her mind for a moment and quickly felt herself losing her balance above the psionic. Emma squirmed harder and raised her legs to force Shalimar up slightly. She released her hold on the psionics hands and felt the sting of Emma's sharp nails thrash out into her flesh. Shalimar tried to remain on top of her but Emma pushed her to the side causing her to fall off the bed. Emma laughed and jumped up.

"Hey!" Shalimar called from the floor and lunged at the psionics legs causing her to fall to the rug as well. Shalimar pounced on top of her and held the giggling woman down. "That wasn't fair!" she protested.

"I won't apologize for that either," Emma informed in another giggle.

"Oh yes you will."

"Make me," Emma teased.

"You bad little girl," Shalimar began as she grinned down at the woman who now remained still under her grasp, holding her hands softly. "First you steal my sweater, then you use your powers against me, and now you cheat at our little game and won't apologize for any of it."

"Ok, ok," Emma started. "I'm sorry." She smiled up at the feral who she could tell loved hearing the words. "I'm sorry you're such a bad sport." Emma broke out laughed again as Shalimar resumed wrestling with her. "Ow, that hurts."

Shalimar quickly backed up upon hearing the words and looked down at Emma. She released her hold on her wrists and Emma rubbed her left one. Shalimar leaned back to the long freestanding lamp behind them and turned it on offering them a little more light.

"What is it?"

Emma looked her red wrists over and rubbed them gently. Shalimar took the psionics hands in hers and noticed the cut on her skin from where the drill had hit her.

"You hit me with that drill," Emma informed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Shalimar quickly apologized. She leaned forward to kiss the red flesh and gently rubbed it with her hands.

"It's ok but they hurt. You were holding me really hard."

"I was barely touching you."

"No you were like the jaws of life."

"I was not you're such a baby."

Emma grinned a face of disagreement at the feral. Shalimar felt bad for harming the psionic and held her hand lightly, brining it up to kiss it softly.

"Ok, I'm sorry," she stated once more. She laughed slightly and Emma furled her brow at the ferals expression. "Besides you cut up my arm pretty good." Shalimar lifted her left arm to show the obvious nail bites in it. Emma made a sympathetic face and gently kissed the ferals arm, tasting the slight bits of blood that lingered on them.

"Ya know it's funny how you always turn it around. Here I am apologizing to you when it was you who was supposed to apologize to me," Shalimar stated.

"Well, I am sorry I borrowed your sweater and forgot to tell you."

"Ok, you're forgiven."

Shalimar smiled and leaned down to kiss the psionic sweetly on the lips. Emma brought her hand up to stroke the ferals cheek as she held their kiss as long as she could until her lungs begged for air. Shalimar finally released the psionics lips but held her face inches from hers while she starred deeply into her eyes.

"So are you," Emma said with a satisfying smile.

"Thank you."

Shalimar looked over Emma's face and felt her energy from the fight working back up her body again.

"Ya know I think it was better when we were on the bed."

She grinned down at the psionic and began kissing the soft exposed skin of her collarbone. Emma wrapped her arms around the ferals back and pulled her in close.

"I think you're right."

Shalimar kept her lips on the psionics skin and began to lift her from the floor. Emma clung tighter to the ferals body and soon found herself being lay on the soft bed once more. Shalimar pushed her body against the psionics as much as she could and brought her mouth back to hers in a loving kiss. Shalimar's tongue tracings its way across her soft lips provided Emma with a mindless ecstasy all its own.

Shalimar moved quickly, deciding she wasn't patient enough for the endless foreplay they usually enjoyed. She kept her lips to the psionics and ripped off her top as quickly as she could, chucking it behind her without a second thought, as it knocked into the lightweight lamp providing them with more darkness once again. She backed herself up for a moment to remove her bra and kept her eyes locked with Emma's as she grinned down at her. She threw her bra away as well and was soon enough back in the psionics arms as their bodies and lips intertwined again. She ripped at Emma's blouse and felt her frustration growing as it still blocked her path. She pulled her mouth from Emma's to make her way down her neck as Emma hung her head back at the pleasure. Buttons flew off the psionics top as Shalimar's impatient hands clawed at her. Emma felt so caught up in the moment she wondered if she might lose consciousness and she couldn't help but slam her eyes shut.

As the last button gave on the psionics top Shalimar gripped the ends and began to pull it off Emma's body. Emma assisted by lifting her chest and wiggling herself out of the clothing so Shalimar could throw it from their way as well. She instantly reached around to unclasp the psionics bra and pull it from her smooth arms, revealing her glorious breasts anxious for the ferals touch.

Shalimar dropped her mouth to Emma's flesh and took her nipple between her tongue. She licked the psionic with fierce stokes and her breasts were quickly becoming a mouthful as her nipples hardened further at her efforts. She reached up and began to tug at her own nipples and Emma lifted her head becoming more turned on as she saw the ferals actions.

Shalimar finally allowed herself to back off the psionics skin and began to undo her belt, never taking her eyes from the anxious psionics. The sexual arousal that had swept over her made it all that much more difficult and she felt like she might burst when she finally wrenched open her jeans, quickly standing up so she could remove them along with her thong. She quickly dropped back to her knees on the bed, her breast knocking against one another, and began to pull Emma from her jeans as fast as she could as if she was working against a timer. She thanked God this was a day Emma decided against underwear and threw her jeans aside as she rejoined her welcoming mouth once more.

Emma trailed her hand down the ferals body and quickly entered her like a diver through water. Shalimar felt her limbs tightening like rubber bands as she rocked herself in the psionics arms. Emma kissed her deeper as she felt the swelling warmth that overwhelmed her body. Shalimar pushed herself closer into the psionics arms, trembling in a fever of delight. She held her lover close enjoying every last bit of her satisfaction. Emma grinned in triumph and continued to tease the feral, prolonging her ecstasy.

Shalimar groaned against the psionics neck and kissed her lips before placing a trail of kisses down her body until she reached her destination. Emma cried out and gripped the ferals ears tightly, her slickly greased fingertips dampening her lobes. Shalimar ran her hands over the psionics body as she melted into her intimate kiss. She felt Emma bring her own arms down to take hold of Shalimar's hands. Emma's panting told the feral she had no patience for gentleness and Shalimar happily obeyed her pleas. She smiled as she felt the psionics muscles tighten and tremble involuntarily. Her hips quivered under the ferals touch and she panted harder, nearly delirious.

Shalimar kissed her way back to the psionics lips, now slower in her pace, and held her as close as she could. She smiled down at her lover and kissed her with all her soul. She rolled herself beside her and lifted the sheets so they could both climb underneath. As soon as she felt the psionics warm body under the covers she cuddled as close to her as she could, needing every inch of her skin on her as possible.

Emma smiled as the feral held her close and continued kissing her needy flesh. She pulled the ferals arms up to rest on her chest and felt the dampness of her leg as it draped across her own. She felt the heaving of the ferals chest as she pushed up against her. She gently rubbed the ferals arm that now glistened silky with sweat. She smiled as Shalimar brought it up to stoke the psionics hair.

"I love it when you apologize to me," Emma said in a slight gasp.

"Me too," Shalimar agreed and pulled her lover in tighter as they both drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
